Target
by Loco Gaomon
Summary: It's been years after Malomyotismon was defeated, and Ken and Yolei are happily married. But when their oldest son, Sam, is targeted by Myotismon the new digidestined have to and together, to save him.


**Loco Gaomon: Wow...here I am on fanfiction...wow...give me a moment to breathe this all in...ok. Well this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. I do. **

**It takes place after the ending of zero two (season 2) after they show 25 years into the future. I would say that Sam and the others are all around twelve in age, just like their parents were. Hope you guys like it. It's kinda a song fic, so if you guys want to nominate digimon songs to be in it feel free. Ok? ok...well...here we go. **

**Diclamier: I'm onyl putting one. I don't own digimon, or any of the songs in here. (Like broken wings. Love it!) **

* * *

"_Sam was my brother's name." The man said dreamily as he sat on the corner of his son's bed. The small boy looked up at his father in awe, his unruly purple hair falling into his eyes. _

"_Really?" He asked. _

"_Yeah." Ken replied. "Your uncle Sam would be proud to see you now. You're going to be as smart as he was."_

"_Really?" Sam asked again. _

"_Yeah…And I'll be there for you every step of the way…"

* * *

_

When did those times end? The hours of just sitting on the bed, and really talking about problems, and secrets that they had?

Ken had noticed it even more recently.

Sam wanted nothing to do with him.

He wanted nothing to do with anyone. All he wanted to do was sit in his room, and lock himself away from the rest of the world, constantly writing in his many notebooks he kept around.

Yolei had noticed it too. She tried to get her son to come down, but every time, he refused.

They were running out of options.

Ken himself couldn't do anything. He was usually busy with work. He had to go from place to place for his detective business, and was rarely around when his family needed him. And when he _did_ come home, and wanted to talk, Sam locked himself up, and refused to come out.

Everyone was locked out from Sam's little world.

Except for the one who put him there…

* * *

_(With Broken wings: Kouichi's theme.) _

_I've noticed that I'll never fly again_

_I know that I can't fly with broken wings_

_Someone cried, "a dream will change your shape"_

_The love that someone abandoned have already disappeared to somewhere…

* * *

_

Sam sat in silence as he usually did, just writing in his notebook.

He knew his dad was home, and while, as a kid, he looked forward to the occasion, Sam only wanted to write, lost in the line upon line that crossed the paper. When he wrote, it seemed as though a strange voice was traveling through him. It would tell him stories about evil villains that destroyed the heroes, of terrible monsters that killed everyone. These thoughts dominated his life now. Every little ray of light being doused by the same voice, whispering in his mind.

This voice could only be kept at bay by writing. When he wrote it was about imaginary things. Things that could ever happen. He hated it when his brother or sister went away, and the voice whispered in his head. _"They may never come back. They could get killed." _

He hated it.

And so he hid from the outside world, writing away .

* * *

_Just holding me close won't stop my trembling_

_The coldness of that time surely wasn't like what it is now…

* * *

_

_"And the child cowered in the corner, as the figure loomed over him. It was hidden completely in shadow. The child would never get to even see the face of his killer, for this killer was once a part of him, and what was once him, had been slowly destroying him from the inside out…and now it was his turn to strike…"

* * *

_

_Before I knew it, I've started to be scared everyday_

_Struggling in darkness, I want light_

_In the changing scenery, I keep on waiting for something_

_In the moving world, I'm searching for the true answer…

* * *

_

Sam paused for a moment. The voice continued on inside him. He tried to make it stop, but as usual, it paid him no heed, and continued anyway, hissing menacingly as it echoed through his mind.

_"Keep writing boy…"_ It finally said.

* * *

_The bird in the cage has started to cry, "Let me out!"

* * *

_

Sam placed his pencil to the paper, not wanting the voice to begin talking about his family. He didn't want to hear a gruesome story about his father being shot by a vengeful criminal, or his sister getting hit by a speeding car, or his mother getting ill and dying.

He'd heard all those stories before, and he didn't want to hear them anymore.

As long as he kept writing, the voice was kept happy, and that was all that mattered.

As long as the voice was happy…

* * *

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de_

_Woo, with broken wings…_

_(end song.)

* * *

_

Ken sighed as he sat in the living room of the house he and his family lived in. His trench coat was hung on its hook, looking as dusty and worn as its wearer. The man thanked his wife as she brought him a large mug filled with hot coffee.

"It was a rough night." Ken sighed, taking a sip. "That one guy hid his trail good. We still couldn't find him. I hope the others had better luck. I've heard that this guy is dangerous."

"So have I." Yolei said, sitting in her own chair. "I heard that he targets children. Is that true?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. All his victims were children. That's why I've been putting in so many hours lately. I don't want our, or any other's kids to get hurt."

"Still…" Yolei whispered, "I think your work's putting a strain on the family."

"Why?" Ken asked, looking up from his mug.

"It's Sam." The woman continued. "He hasn't come out for three days. I can't even get in to give him food. He says he's fine, but I'm not so sure. I don't want to intrude. I'm afraid that it might push him away even more, but…Ken, this is getting out of control."

The man was silent for a moment, before he sipped his coffee once again.

"I know." He finally said. "I'll go up and talk to him. I think it's about time I tell him about my child hood."

"Alright." Yoeli said, faking a smile. "Just be gentle."

"I have the crest of kindness." Ken said, smiling back. "My brother always said I was gentle. I'm sure I can do this."

Yolei nodded as her husband walked away.

Please let him be able to help…

* * *

__

_probably... it's still early_

_this feeling I have

* * *

_

"Sam?" The man asked, knocking gently on his son's door. "Sam? Open up. It's me. Your dad. Please?"

Silence.

* * *

_you... with shining eyes_

_discuss your dreams…

* * *

_

"Sam, I'll come in by force. Please open the door…now…"

Silence.

"Sam? I mean it. Don't think that I don't."

"I'm fine…" Finally came the whisper. "Just go away."

"Sam, we need to talk, just like we used to." Ken said, trying desperately to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.

"I don't want to." Was the boy's reply.

"I'm sorry Sam." Ken said. "That wasn't an option." The man lashed out with his shoe and kicked the door open. Sam gasped, and backed away, looking into the rage filled eyes of his father.

"We need to talk, Sam."

"_And the man was oblivious to the figure creeping up behind him, a shiny metal evolver held in his hand, ready to fire in a moments notice." _

"Please go away." Sam demanded, trying to push his father out. Ken held his ground.

"_Dad! The middle boy shouted, being the only one to see the weapon in this moment of happiness…" _

"I need to talk to you. About this hiding in your room."

"We don't need to talk. I'm fine." The boy said urgently. "Just please go."

* * *

_when you showed tears, I wanted to hug you_

_it seems like these arms won't stretch forth_

_so I gave up easily…

* * *

_

"No." Ken replied firmly.

"_The gun was raised, as there was a shot. A shot that pierced the cheerfulness of the moment, and shattered it to a million pieces. It lay around the others, as they watched their beloved friend, husband…father, fall to his knees, his eyes and mouth open in pain…" _

"Dad…" Sam said, feeling his face grow hot as the image played though his mind. It was so vivid, it was like was actually seeing it. He'd seen it play over and over many times, but still it was unsettling to see his father, his symbol of power and strength, fall so easily.

It hurt…

* * *

_left or right, which way_

_should I go to_

_please tell me, am I_

_a good child? am I? am I? huh...

* * *

_

"Sam, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure that I could understand if you'd just tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." The boy replied, instantly regretting saying anything.

"Let me tell you a story."

"_I'm tired of stories."_ Sam said in his head, but on the outside, he allowed his father to sit him on the bed. The two sat for a moment, while Ken searched for a way to begin.

* * *

_probably... it's still early_

_this feeling I have_

_you... with shining eyes_

_look at me, everything is so calm…

* * *

_

"Well…" He started. "You remember the digital world right?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"I thought you did. Well, there once was a boy, about your age, who thought the entire digital world was just a harmless computer program, and he meddled in the natural balance. Your mother and all of her friends, the digi-destined, had to stop him. A dark force inside him controlled his every action, his every thought, and he sought to rule the digital world as the digimon emperor. He was evil and cruel, forcing all the digimon to do his bidding, and bending others to his will, while being cold and abusive to all those who still cared about him. He was downright mean…and it was all because of the darkness…"

Sam stared in shock as the voice inside him stopped for one of those rare moments.

A dark force?

Maybe it was like the voice he kept hearing. Maybe this emperor was infected with the same thing he was.

Was that his fate?

* * *

_being able to walk without being lost_

_pure, naive, and shy_

_people called me…_

_(End song.)

* * *

_

"I knew that emperor well." Ken continued, noting the shocked look on his son's face. At least he was listening.

"Really?" The boy whispered, feigning disinterest.

"Yes…" Ken continued. "And you want to know who the digimon emperor was?"

There was a pause…

Sam slowly nodded.

"Well…"Ken began "…He was me…when I was a little boy…"

"Really?" Sam asked, pushing the voice aside as it threatened to come upon him once more.

"Yes." The man replied, with a smile. "I had a wild childhood, causing pain and suffering to others. The darkness inside me was so powerful, I couldn't control it." He turned to his son with loving eyes.

"You're so much like me." He said. "I locked myself in my room forever too. I know how it feels to be overwhelmed with actions and impulses, but you just have to learn to fight them."

"There's no darkness in me." Sam said, desperately trying to deny the truth. He knew that voice was darkness in one of its most aggressive forms. He tried to listen to his father, but the voice shouted over everything…

"_The middle boy ran to his father's side, tears streaming down his face. He knew in his heart that the entire thing was his fault and his fault alone. He had seen the gun. If only he had shouted out earlier, or done something, this horrible fate could've been averted. But the past cannot be changed no matter how hard we try. Our tears will only make our eyes burn. There is no reason to feel when it only causes us pain. Feelings are the least thing that we need. Without feelings we are more complete. We are more efficient without them. Our feelings only make us weak. Cast aside your useless emotions and succumb to the darkness. Cast them aside my servant. Cast all aside but rage, anger, revenge. All those who will help you reach your greatness. What is love but a thing that causes us pain?…now is the time to obey me, my servant. Now is the time to cast aside your past, and find your master…"

* * *

(Fragile heart)_

Are you gonna be by my side?  
You know I'll be standing here still  
Any time, any place, many heart, fragile heart  
Take my love... Take my love...

* * *

Ken paused for a moment.

What was that voice?

He could hear something faintly in the air. Like a suppressive force that was settling upon the room. He looked around, but saw only Sam staring into space.

It must be Yuri and Miki in the kitchen helping their mother with the dishes.

"Will you come down for dinner tonight?" Ken asked, smiling weakly.

"Maybe…"

Sam refused to look his father in the face, only staring blankly at the wall trying to push the voice aside.

He hated when it was like this. Endless, relentless, digging into his mind, never stopping, referring to himself as the master, Sam as his servant.

The boy didn't like to think of himself as the voice's slave, but he knew he was.

He had modified his life to suit the demands of the voice.

"Lucas and John are coming for dinner. Their parents were in the neighborhood. You remember them right?

Sam nodded. He had once been best friends with John, T.K's son when he lived in the city. Sam hadn't talked or contacted him at all since he left. It had been before he knew the voice was around, but he could still hear it. Whenever he went to write his friend an E-mail, he saw, very vividly, a black demon fly down, and impale the boy with his claws.

Sam had been taken by surprise by the vision. It was on the final try that the voice demanded he write for the first time. Almost mechanically, Sam had begun typing on his computer, hearing a gruesome story unfolding in his head, but not able to find the strength to fight it. He hoped that it would just go away.

It didn't.

It wasn't only John he had stopped talking to.

He had stopped talking to Daisuke, Davis's son (named after his real name, which he never used.)

And worst of all he had stopped talking to his secret crush, Sakura Ishida, Matt's daughter.

* * *

_I want to see you, but I can't  
You don't call and I get worried  
Now it seems I'm suspicious of everything  
I'm filled with unpleasant thoughts_

* * *

Sam had always loved her tomboyish charm. The way she cut her hair, and the rugged clothes she wore. They had been good friends. The voice didn't target her for a while.

Until one day when he asked her on a date.

On the way to pick her up, she answered the door, and a vision of her being flattened by a speeding car caused him to back up, his hands trembling.

Why did it bother him so much?

He could've pushed it aside then.

But instead the boy ran down the street. The voice commanded him to write again, and he did.

* * *

_If you could just be close to me!  
It's strange, but  
My worries blow right away  
I want to be close to you  
I know  
That's it's just selfishness  
Take my love... Take my love..._

_(End song)

* * *

He should've fought it in those early days, before he let it control his entire life. Sam had always thought it would go away. That it would all of a sudden stop._

It never did.

And now he had been reduced to this, a withering husk, afraid to look people in the face, or even be near them.

Daisuke's imagined death had been the worst.

Sam was about to tell his friend about the voice, hoping it would help, when he saw what looked like a blonde-haired vampire take him by the front of his shirt and sink his teeth into the boys' neck.

Sam gasped as he saw the color drain from Daisuke's face.

No…not him too.

_"Keep writing boy."_ The voice hissed once more. Sam was brought back to reality, only to see that his father had left. He got up and shut the door, heading over to a corner and picking up a notebook. Once more he continued to write, his hand moving subconsciously across the page.

* * *

Things were quiet as Kari and T.K. walked up to the door. T.K. could tell that John was nervous.

"You e-mailed him, right?" The man asked. John nodded.

"Yeah." The boy said. "He never responded. He hates me for moving away."

"I'm sure Sam doesn't hate you." Kari put in, placing a hand on her stepson's shoulder. "Maybe he's been busy."

John nodded solemnly, as his father knocked on the door.

"Miki, can you get that?" Yolei called from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Came the reply. The door opened, and a girl with dark black hair, overalls, and large glasses answered.

"We must be at the right place." T.K. smiled. "She looks just like Yolei.

"Except that's Ken's hair, for sure." Kari joked.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair." Ken laughed, getting up. He shook T.K.'s hand, and then turned to John.

"You look like your dad when he was little. Even down to the hat."

The boy smiled sheepishly, and moved the worn hat around on his head.

"Kari? It's been ages." Yolei smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "I missed you." She then turned to the other boy, this one taller with brown hair.

"Hello Lucas. My, you're almost as tall as Sam."

"Don't know where he got his height." Ken laughed. "If he keeps growing, he's going to best me soon."

"Where…is he?" John asked timidly.

"He's in his room…" Yolei whispered. "But he hasn't come out for a while. You might want to leave him alone. He's been…strange lately."

"T.K, you're a writer." Ken said. "That's all Sam seems to do lately. He has tons of notebooks all over his room, filled with stuff. He's never lets me read them. What does that mean?"

"Maybe you should go see him." T.K suggested to John.

The boy hesitated.

"I'll go with you." Lucas said, pushing his stepbrother forward. They walked up the stairs, and found what they remembered to be Sam's room. Lucas reached forward to turn the handle, but found it locked.

"It won't open." He said in defeat.

"Sam? It's John and Lucas. Can we come in?"

Sam looked up from his work. The voice paused from its story for a moment, before it said,

"_Ignore them for your own good."

* * *

(Future)_

The things I longed for are still just dreams  
When I turn around there's always a voice calling me

* * *

The boy turned back to the notebook he had.

"It's locked again?" Ken asked, coming up the stairs, followed by T.K, and Kari. "I already broke it once today. How many does he have in there?"

"You know what's happening don't you?" T.K. said suddenly. Ken looked at his friend urgently. The man paused a moment before saying,

"He's just like you."

"I was afraid of that." Ken said, jiggling the handle furiously. "I don't want him to make my mistakes, but I don't know how to stop it. I don't even know what brought it on. We used to talk all the time. I would make sure I was around when he needed me. I just don't understand why he doesn't want to look me in the face anymore. He doesn't want anyone around anymore."

"It's not just you." Lucas said to his brother.

Ken finally got the door open, and he went inside. Once more Sam shrunk back.

"Let T.K. see your notebook." He demanded. "He's a writer. Maybe he can help you."

Sam held to book close to him, and shook his head.

"Sam, that's not an option." His father said, looking around. There was another notebook sitting idle on the bed. He picked that one up, and opened it.

"_Keep my secrets boy…"_ Hissed the voice. Before he could stop himself, Sam had sprung to his feet, running at his father, and taking the notebook in his hands, dropping the other behind him.

"Give it back!" He snarled. T.K. pushed Lucas and John away, walking into the room, helping Ken with his fight.

"It's mine!" Sam growled. He could feel his fingers slipping.

"_Don't let go boy…"_ Demanded the voice. Sam tried as hard as he could, but the book flew from his grasp, and he fell backwards. Ken gave the book to his friend, and took his son roughly by the arm.

"What has gotten into you?" He demanded. "You never used to be like this!"

Sam wasn't paying attention. He was just madly trying to get to the notebook, his free hand reaching out, grasping at thin air.

* * *

_All the tears I've cried, the wind that dried them  
Was so cold, I closed my eyes_

_(end song)_

* * *

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ken shouted. "You never even look at me anymore!"

"Oh my gosh." T.K. gasped. "This…is…it's about us. Our crests. The shadow vampire…"

The man looked over at Ken.

"This is about someone called the shadow vampire killing us, except our real names aren't used at all. I'm hope, you're kindness. Kari's light. And the shadow vampire…is…"

"Myotismon." Kari whispered.

"Why did you write this?" Ken demanded.

Sam didn't answer, he just kept pulling away.

"Tell me! Why!"

Suddenly the boy jerked backwards sharply, breaking from his father's grasp. He stood there, limp for a moment, before a shadow began to rise from his body. It had red eyes that shone brightly in the dim lighting of the room.

Kari screamed, and got down on her knees, holding her head like she was in pain. T.K. went to her side, watching as Ken stood there, staring at the scene in horror.

"Sam?" He asked fearfully.

"No…" A hissing voice whispered. "Myotismon."

Ken was forced to watch as the vampire materialized before him, smiling evilly, his hand on Sam's shoulder. The boy's eyes clouded over, as his face became expressionless.

"You're gone." Then man gasped. "We destroyed you."

"No…" Myotismon sneered. "You simply weakened me once more. I hid in the digital world until I could find a new suitable host to feed off of. Your son happened to be the first I came by. I infiltrated his thoughts, forcing him to write gruesome stories about your inevitable deaths, which made me stronger. Soon I had him under my thumb." The digimon placed his finger under the boy's chin, moving his head towards him.

* * *

_(Dark wing: Devimon's theme.)_

_Obey me  
Surrender yourself to the temptation of the dark  
Prove yourself before me  
If you want to control this world_

* * *

"I rather liked your son. He was extremely obedient, always listening to my demands. Not like I gave him any choice though."

"You drained him didn't you?" Ken snarled. "Just like Okinawa!"

"No…not at all." Myotismon chuckled. "I said I liked your son. I think I'll take him home with me."

"Don't." Ken snarled.

"Too late." The digimon held up Ken's black digivice and sneered. He then pointed it at the computer and opened the portal.

"Crimson lightning!" Myotismon cried, swinging his glowing whip at the man. It caught Ken right across the chest, knocking him backwards.

"Come slave." The vampire sneered, pushing Sam toward the portal.

* * *

_Dark wing  
I will open the gates of hell  
On the day when the land is filled with the glory of the dark  
Like a tsunami  
Like a muddy stream  
I will drain you_

_(End song,)_

* * *

There was a whoosh as they were sucked inside. Ken struggled to his feet, running over to the computer as fast as he could. He reached his hand inside.

He had to make it.

But then the portal whooshed shut, throwing him back against the wall. Ken's head hit with a crack…and the entire world began to go black.

* * *

**Loco: Ok. Here's the first chapter. Enjoi.**


End file.
